1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to feeding devices and, more particularly, to a feeding device for separating a plurality of feed trays that are stacked together.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automatic production line, feed trays are generally used to receive components. Before feeding the components in the feed trays, the feed trays are vertically stacked together. When a suction cup is used to clutch a single tray, it may easily clutch several trays stacked together. Therefore, stacked feed trays should be manually separated. An operator may first carry a stack of feed trays to a work table of the automatic production line, and separate the feed trays one by one. The operator can then place the components in each feed tray. However, the operator needs to repeat above-described process many times, which is fatiguing, and can cause operator errors.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.